


You'll Shoot Your Eye Out

by Desirae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, dcminibang, domestic bunker fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh sure, Sam, lets show the fallen angel a movie about an angel trying to get his wings. Real sensitive."</p><p> </p><p>For the Destiel Christmas minibang on tumblr, prompt:movies.<br/>Christmas Eve at the bunker and yes, some sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Shoot Your Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Louisa for test driving this piece and saving me from crazy posting mistakes<3

It's a quiet Christmas Eve in the bunker. The lingering smell of apple pie for the next days festivities hung heavy in the air. In an old den converted to a livingroom, a movie was playing softly. The only other sound that could be heard was Charlie crunching on popcorn from her spot on the floor and Sam's snoring from an overstuffed chair.

Dean smiled into Cas' hair as the former angel snuggled in closer from his spot on the loveseat, arm splayed across his chest, head nestled into the crook of Dean's neck. It had been a good day. Dean had been determined it would be. He would not allow Cas' first real Christmas as a human pass by without a little fanfair. Charlie had arrived in the morning and Sam was banned from his laptop. No searching for cases till after the New Year was Dean's holiday rule. Instead they had actually made the hour long trek to the nearest Wal-Mart and got all the supplies for a traditional Christmas dinner. Dean and Charlie had even baked. Cas, who was not banned from the internet, immersed himself on foodnetwork.com to find apple, pumpkin and pecan pie recipes. It was his new favorite website after binge watching the Chopped collection on NetFlix. Dean found it adorable, though he could do without him and Sam ganging up on him about the importance of organic produce. "Nothing wrong with a little red meat Sammy." was often his response to that.

They had even splurged on a fake tree and decorated it while Christmas movies played in the background . Charlie and Dean had been insistant on introducing Cas to the traditional 24 hours of 'A Christmas Story'. They had been two viewings in when Cas had asked, air quotes ever present, whether it was "Politically correct" for them to be saying "Fa ra ra ra ra" and Sam nearly choked on is spiked egg nog.

It was a little after 9pm, the kitchen had been cleaned, pies and turkey refrigerated for baking the next day. After a break to watch Elf and Bad Santa, they had switched back to the marathon. It was midway through when Charlie suddenly stood, streching her muscles. "Okay, I can't watch this again," she said and proceeded to kick Sam's foot. He inelegantly snorted himself awake. "Time for bed Sam," Charlie smiled at him.

Sam yawned, his jaw cracking loudly. It had been a long day and he had enjoyed watching his brother out do himself trying to make it special for Cas. They had been in the kitchen cutting vegetables when Sam suggested to Dean that they show Cas 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Dean had looked at him like he had just suggested a mass murder on kittens.

" _Oh sure, Sam, lets show the fallen angel a movie about an angel trying to get his wings. Real sensitive."_

_"Oh Please," Sam replied. "You just don't want the name Clarence to remind him of Meg."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Jerk."_

_"I find your jealousy of Meg endearing," Cas said from the doorway. "You know there is nothing more profound than our bond or our love for each other."_

Sam had snickered at Dean's red face. Cas and subtle had never really gone together and since helping to beat the darkness, giving up his grace in the process, Castiel had only grown more blunt. To the point of walking up to Dean right after the battle, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him hard and rough. Dean had pulled back, panting, eyes wide and stunned. "Okay then," He had growled before grabbing Cas right back.

That had been a year ago and nothing had really changed, aside from some brain scarring for Sam. Apparently Dean and Cas had had years of UST to make up for and they really didn't seem to care who was around when they did it.

"Goodnight Sam. Goodnight Charlie. Don't let the bed bugs bite," Cas said,"Not to worry, that's just a saying. I'm sure there are no insects of any kind hiding under your blankets."

Dean's shoulder's shook with silent laughter and Cas looked up at him. "Did I say it wrong?" He asked, his adorable expression only making Dean laugh harder.

"You're fine, sweetie," Charlie said as she bent down to kiss them both on the cheek. "I expect that turkey prepped and in the oven no later than 8am Dean, so don't stay up too late. And just so you know, Jodi, Alex and Claire are coming early. See you in the AM bitches."

"Yeah, night guys," Sam said. On the way out of the room he couldn't help turning back to his brother. "Keep it down out here, Dean. Play safe and don't shoot your eye out," He said with exaggerated waggling brows.

"Ha fucking Ha Sammy."

Sam's laughter echoed down the hall as he left.

"Sam was using the child's teacher and mother's response to wanting a Red Ryder BB Gun as a euphemism for oral sex, was he not?" Cas asked.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Damn, I love you. Yes, that is exactly what he was doing."

Cas manuevered himself till he was straddling Dean's lap. His sweats were hanging low on his hips, his oversized Christmas sweater was gaping at the collar bone. He twined his arms around Dean's neck and whispered a hair's breadth away from his lips, "Then I guess you'll just have to penetrate me instead."

Dean groaned as he pulled Cas's stubbled cheeks forward for a deep kiss. Tongues entwining, he let his hands roam. His fingers trailed lightly down Cas' collar bone before tracing down his sides. Cas sighed into Dean's mouth and rocked his hips forward. When Dean let his hands wander under the waist band of the loose sweatpants and found Cas' firm naked ass he smiled into the kiss. When his fingers trailed down to Cas' crease and found the plug, he nearly wept. Cas arched his back as Dean lightly tapped against it.

"You've been wearing this all day?" He asked, and Cas nodded, moaned and rocked forward again.

"Yes. It felt incongruous at first, but did nothing to dampen my arousal."

"You're hot when you talk nerdy," Dean laughed as he twisted the plug, sliding it in and out. Cas' breath hitched and his head fell back. Dean took advantage and licked and sucked his way up his bared throat. Dean loved sucking bruises into Cas's skin, especially now that they couldn't be healed away. He especially loved it when they were working a case, knowing they were there under his cheap fed suit. It always sent a possesive thrill through his body.

"Dean, stop teasing," Castiel said, hand moving up from the back of his neck to grip into his hair. Cas rose himself up onto his knees to give Dean room to tug down his jeans and boxers. He pulled off his sweater while Dean stripped off his tee shirt. They came together in another kiss, sighing into each others mouths at the skin on skin contact.

Dean slowly worked the plug out, replacing it with two of his fingers, scissoring gently. Cas had his hands on Dean's shoulders, head back, mouth open as he writhed on top of him. Dean took in the sight of his flushed chest and gyrating body greedily. His cock was rock hard against his stomach and dripping, but he knew it wasn't enough.

"I don't wanna stop babe, but we need lube."

Cas grinned down at him before reaching into the side table drawer next to the loveseat.

"Holy shit, you've been planning this all day!"

"Since the first Fa ra ra ra ra." Cas was still snickering at his own cleverness when he felt Dean nudge at his entrance.

"Still funny?"

"Not so much," Cas whimpered before sinking down. They both moaned loudly, neither of them even thinking about whether or not Charlie or Sam could hear them.

They gripped each other tight as Cas rode Dean the hunter thrust up into Cas' tight heat from underneath. It was both gentle and intense at the same time, with soft whimpers and pants. Dean traced Cas' hip bones before clutching at them as Cas fisted his hands in Dean's hair. They weren't gonna last long and could already feel it building, the tension coiled in the gut. Cas' cock was weeping,trailing precome between their stomachs as they moved.

"I'm close, Dean."

"Right there with you, baby," Dean replied, with sharper, harder thrusts. He felt Cas, the master of coming untouched, erupt between them and the fucked out look on his face was enough to tip him right over the edge as he panted out his orgasm into the crook of Cas' neck.

For awhile they just held each other until other things start filtering through their post orgasmic haze. The twinkling lights on the tree, a spilled bowl of popcorn, the _'triple dog dare you_ ' coming from the tv.

"We can't sleep here you know," Cas muttered against Dean's chest.

Dean laughed. "I know. Scarring Sammy is one thing, but Charlie hasn't done anything to deserve it."

For another moment they didn't move. "Carry me," Cas joked and Dean snorted.

They cleaned up with Cas' snowman sweater and staggered out of the room, nearly forgetting the blue glass plug buried in the cushions.

"That would have been awesome," Dean cackled as they made their way to their now shared bedroom and precious memory foam. They curled up under the blankets after Dean set a 7am alarm on his phone. He still had to make the stuffing and prep the turkey. It was gonna be a long morning in the bunker and he was ridiculously happy about it. A domestic holiday with his family, the first since he was nearly four years old. Dean leaned down and softly kissed Cas's forehead. He was already asleep, snoring lightly. It was the first Christmas he was looking forward to in his memory, and with Cas by his side, Dean had hope it wouldn't be his last.

The End


End file.
